Valentine's Day
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: My gift for blt tana ! I hope she likes! OQ AU on the Valentine's day :D
1. Chapter 1

**Valentine's gift for blt_tana on twitter! Happy Valentine's day!**

* * *

She was never a fan of the Valentine's Day. When she was younger, she used to hate the fact she was always alone on that date meanwhile her friends had someone to celebrate the date with. As she grew up, she started not to care if she had a boyfriend at that date or not, but she started to think the date to be…. incredibly frivolous. And with each passing year, it's losing its meaning. It gets more and more filled with consumerism.

Why there has to be a date to celebrate your loved one? Shouldn't we celebrate and cherish them everyday? And why there's a date to celebrate only your romantic love? Regina started to believe that platonic love, and the love you have for your family should be celebrated just as much as romantic love. Valentines Day should not be the only day we celebrate love and that it shouldn't be about money or gifts.

Now that she's working on a flower shop though, she still thinks it's foolish, but now she sees the advantages of it. It appears many and many people thinks buying a flower is a great way to show your love. And she gets to reap the benefits of it in the end of the month on her bank account.

There are people who comes just on especial occasions, but there are a few regulars, people who comes to her work place everyday or at least every week. The person who's entering now, a very handsome blonde man, comes there every week. She feels butterflies rising up in her stomach, squirming her insides in a delicious way.

She notices he looks different from the other times he appeared in there. He's always smiling and talking but this time he seems nervous, but determined.

He approaches the place where she's standing behind the counter and looks at her.

"I know the chances of you seeing me the way I see you is very small, but I have to try. It's now or never." he looks down and takes a deep breath, and then faces her again. "Regina, would you like to go hang out with me?"

She would think his nervousness was comical and cute if she wasn't starting to be just as nervous too.

"Like... like on a date?"

"No... I mean, yeah... but only if you're comfortable, and only if you want to call it like that."

His eyes locks with hers, and they're so reassuring, like he really doesn't want to force her to do something she doesn't want to, and she smiles.

Oh, how she wants this. Him.

She makes a bold move and leans forward to hold his hands,

"I would love to go on a date with you, Robin."

He sighs in relieve and gives her a big smile then, showing all his deep dimples, his eyes shining.

"Would it be too soon if I asked you to go out with me today?"

"Only if you don't make a big deal of Valentine's day. And I don't want to go out tonight because everywhere will be crowed."

"Fair enough. Can I take you to lunch then?"

Regina takes a quick glance at the clock before answering.

"Alright. After lunch I'm free from work anyway. Can I wait for you in here? It's almost lunch time."

"Absolutely, milady. No problem." he says in a flirtation way and she just rolls her eyes and smile.

He seats on one if the seats available and wait for her. When the time comes, she quickly gets ready in the back of the place she works. Fixing her hair with a comb she finds on her purse, applies deodorant and a beautiful colorless lipstick.

She walks to meet him then, and he is as gentleman as she expected him to be. He open all the doors for her, makes sure to not make the talk all about him, and is interested to know the things she likes.

He drives them to an Italian place, and she can't resist to order one of her favorite meals in the word: lasagna.

She learns he is a teacher, and have a 5 year son. He learns she lives alone, loves music and tv shows and she graduated in Harvard. Her eyes focus on his ring finger when he mentions a son and she doesn't see any ring there. There's a story there she is sure, but she'll wait for him to talk about it when he's comfortable.

"He is at the phase of asking a lot of "why's, and that's very funny and interesting. The other day he asked why the sky is blue and I honestly didn't know what to tell him." he laughs at that and she laughs too.

"Is he very similar to you, physically?" she asks.

"Here, let me show you." he takes his phone out of his pocket and show her pictures of his son.

He is the cutest kid she's ever seen. From the pictures, she can see he smiles easily, and he inherited his father's addictive dimples. His hair and his eyes though, that probably came from his mother.

"He's a very sweet and beautiful boy" she says as she unconsciously moves her head forward to touch the screen of his phone and her fingers touches his.

She lifts her head to look at him and he's looking at her, studying her tenderly and attentively.

She smiles and he leans in to lay a kiss on her cheek.

They keep talking a bit more, and she can't stop noticing how easy it's to talk with him. It feels natural. The waiter appears with their food a while later, and they eat in a comfortable silence, trading silly smiles at each other.

She just can't stop smiling when she's with him.

After they eat, he pays for it and asks her if she would let him drive her somewhere. She narrows her eyes at him playfully but accepts his request.

He parks his car in front of a botanical garden and walks fast to turn around and open the door for her. He takes a key from his pocket and opens the door of the place. As they get inside she's in awe of the variety of the flower she sees there. Roses (white and red), tulips, sunflowers, daisies and many others.

"This is amazing, Robin." she says as her eyes tries to recognize every type of flower in there.

"Thank you", he takes her hands on his and waits for her to look back at him to see if it's okay, and only then tightens his hold on her.

"All those flower belonged to my mother," he explains. "After she passed away I just… I wanted to do something to feel connected to her, and I think it's making me feel better, to keep her legacy. And it keeps me busy."

Soddenly she understands why he stops by her flower shop so often.

"It's a good thing you're doing." she plays with his fingers tangled in her hands while she speaks. "I'm sure she would've been proud of you, and I'm glad you're sharing this with me."

"I'm sorry if this is too personal, it just feel… natural to talk with you, and I can't seem to shut my mouth when I'm with you."

"I was just thinking the same thing a few minutes ago," she shares as she blushes and smile. "You make me feel comfortable, I feel like I can talk about anything with you."

He slowly brings her to him and wraps his arms around her in a hug. He takes a moment to feel her warmth as her smell hits him.

"I feel the same way," he whispers against her hair. "Now I'm actually glad the old flower shop I used to go closed and I had to find a new one. And I was determined to only settle to a flower shop I really like, and since the first time I went to your workplace, you and your kind smile made me want to go back there."

She presses him tighter against her, realizing he doesn't go to the flower shop only because of the flower. He goes there because of her too.


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAYS IVYY! DreamShadeIvy this is my gift for you, I'm your secret valentine! You wanted a o/s with DarkOQ... so you got it! I tried to do my best for you, but somehow it was not that easy be inspired to write it. I truly hope you'll like it!**

* * *

She felt his eyes blazing over her body like a wildfire consuming a forest. She was wearing a one-shoulder scalloped black lace dress. The dress was flatteringly hugging her curves in all the right places, thanks to a hint of stretch and elegant side ruching. Her hair was up in a ponytail, her makeup consisted of thin trace of eyeliner and red lipstick. She was looking sexy, without being vulgar. And the way he was staring at her, with love and a bit of lust in his eyes and his mouth half open, confirmed all that.

With two large steps he was by her side, his hands touching her waist.

"Do we really have to go out?" he whispered, right before he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers.

She smiled in the middle of the kiss, kissing him back as she lifted her hands to caress his cheeks. She felt his stubble beard under her fingertips, feeling a sudden happiness on how the sensation felt familiar.

Falling in love with him on Regina's body, was one thing. But getting to fall in love with him all over again, on her own body, and being able to _feel_ the love, was something else entirely. When she saw him again in the tavern, she was ready for him to not want to have anything to do with her. She was expecting him to leave her as they got to know each other better. But in fact, the more time they spent together, the more he was captivated by her. And even if she did evil things in the past, so did he. And together, somehow, they were able to change one another..

She taught him to steal from the rich and give to the poor, and not to himself. And everytime she felt anger and felt her evil side trying to come back, with simple kisses and tight hugs, he was able to calm her down.

When they stopped to catch some air, his tongue travelled around her jawline, leaving wet trails on her skin and giving her the chills. Her hands tugged on his hair, and she wanted to push him away, because they had somewhere to go, but instead she just used her hands to keep him place, not wanting him to stop.

"Robin…" she whispered, with a husky and weak voice.

He sighed, knowing what she was going to say and knowing she was right.

"I know, I know. Today is Valentine's day and I made a reservation in a restaurant for us." just as he said that, a woman who worked on their castle walked in the room they were in and warned them their carriage was waiting for them.

Regina quickly retouched her makeup, applying a red lipstick on her lips.

"Should we go, Mrs. Locksley?" he asked when she was done and he offered his hands to her.

She looked down blushing and accepted it.

They got outside the castle, and there was a huge shining silver carriage waiting for her. To say she was surprised would be an understatement, she thought they were going to use her usual carriage. She didn't think he was going to get them another carriage.

"This… this carriage is ours?" she asked, looking in his eyes.

"It's, my Queen. It's all ours." he confirmed with a smile, happy with her happiness.

She ran to him, throwing herself in his arms and feeling his face with kisses.

He opened the door, and help her to get inside. Once both of them were inside, he closed the door and the carriage started to move. The travel to the restaurant was fast, and soon enough the coachman was opening the door for them.

The restaurant was fancy, rustic, peaceful and modest. Wooden square-shape table spreaded all over the place, with four chairs around them. They lighting of the ambient was low, creating a romantic atmosphere and thankfully it was not crowded. They chose a table in the corner, giving them more privacy.

He pushed the chair for her, and chose to seat by her side.

"My mom taught me that if you love your significant other, you'll always seat beside them on the table, and not in front of them", he argued.

Well, not that she would complain about it anyway. With him by her side, she could play with his hands, lay her head on his shoulder, and so on and on. The waitress came to get their order, (it was an italian restaurant, she ordered Capellini with rose sauce, he ordered Spaghetti with white sauce) and they waited for their food to come.

Robin was now the Sheriff of their province in the Enchanted Forest, and he talked a little of that. The glow in his eyes as he talked about it left no space to doubt about how happy he was with this work. It felt like now he finally found his purpose in the world. He was a far cry from the man she first met, a man who only cared about himself. She couldn't be happier for him. She knew she made him happy, but she wanted him to be successful and professionally happy too.

She talked about her job as Queen as well, saying that she had to sign lots of wedding certificates. Apparently there are many people who loves to get married on Valentine's day. Suddenly she felt a hand, _his_ hands, on her legs, squeezing it. Just a simple touch made her body feel on fire, which it was ridiculous since she was not a freaking teenager. But well, that's exactly how he makes her feel, and as long as he keeps touching her like that… she couldn't care less.

His hands got a little bolder, venturing closer to her middle. Her breath hitched on her throat. She was going to tell him to behave, that they were in public, but his fingers touched her clit, and it was impossible for her not to moan. It was impossible to maintain a coherente train of thought.

"Shh.. just enjoy." he whispered.

He kept circling her clit, and well… if he was going to torture her, she was going to torture him too. She leaned forward on his direction, her mouth almost touching his ears, and she moaned. His touches became firmier and steadier, his eyes darkened.

She didn't know if it was wrong or unhygienic, but she couldn't stop. Her soul was already damned, if she wanted to cum on a bloody restaurant, on Valentine's day, no one was going to stop her.

As she got closer to reach her peak, her hips started to discreetly move in time with his hands. He knew her body like the back of his hand, and because of that, he notice when her body started to show signs she was going to come. He accelerate the pace and took her mouth on his, preventing her from making too much noise. Her body tensed for a second, and then came her release. She kissed him hungrily, and then she gave him a satisfied smile.

He smiled, kissed her forehead and she laid her head on his shoulder. He cleaned his hand with a napkin and they stayed in silence till the food came. They ate throwing silly smiles at each other, and the trip back home was a blur.

Next thing she knows, they're on their bedroom with his mouth covering hers, his strong hands plunging deeper into her hair. Suckling the warm length of her tongue, he nipped and widened his mouth to take even more. A heat flooded his groin, making him swell with need, and his blood roared as her hands kneaded his bare shoulder, then slid down his arms. Pulling her against the doorway, his hands fell down through her dark locks, flowing to her arms and reaching her back. He started to unbutton her dress, and got frustrated with the tiny buttons of her dress.

"Why did you have to choose a dress with such small buttons?" he complained, gasping.

"Because I like to torture you." she grinned, searching for his mouth again.

"Oh yeah?" and then she felt him literally ripping the back of her dress.

"You bastard, I liked this dress!" she threw him in the bed, leaving the dress on the floor and then getting on top of him. "I'm going to teach you not to mess with me." she added mischievously.

She unfastened his belt and got rid of his pants, leaving him just with a black boxer. She put the boxer away, showing his already incredibly hard member. She slithered down his body, running little, lapping kisses across his chest. When she trailed her lips down his stomach, all his muscles tightened in anticipation. She closed his hands around it, going up and down and he groaned from the pleasure of her touch. It sends jolts of pleasure to every never ending.

The heat of her mouth closed around his shaft, and she began a slow, sensual licking around the head of his cock while sliding her hands up and down on him. He got harder and harder until controlling himself was almost painful.

Without warning, she moved her hands behind him, grabbed his ass, and pulled him farther into his mouth. He buried his fingers in her hair and heard himself cry out. An orgasm spooled deep inside his belly, past the point of no return. She rubbed the base of his ball, and his climax developed a mind of its own and raced outward in burning jets as he drove in to her again and again. The sound of his ragged breathing was loud in his ears. Cock still deep in her mouth, he gazed at her hair cascading down her shoulders like a curtain of living flame and was overcome, once again, by how much he loved her.

She released his cock, and he smoothed her hair back from her face and reached for her as his breathing returned to normal. He lifted her easily and placed her on the top of the bed, then bent his head to kiss her, tasting himself on her tongue. The salty tang of his semen made him hot all over again. She arched towards him. He flicked his tongue into her mouth, withdrew it, and teased her lips with nibbling kisses.

His hands travelled down her body, and he noticed she was soaked, more than ready for him. He positioned himself and thrusted inside her at first only the tip of his member. With another thrust he was completely inside her, thrusting in and out. It didn't take long, soon she was on the verge of coming, and he lifted his hands to touch her clit. Her whole body tensed, her legs closed around his cock and she came with his name on her lips, and he came right after her.

As they were lying in bed naked that night, she thanked once again her son for giving this second chance. For giving her a chance of a complete fresh start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Valentine's day everyone! My sweet Valentine this year is Tiff AngstyMGstars ❤️ Tiff, though I love angst, I'm not really good at writing about it, but I promise you I tried my best. I hope you'll like it! And Ivy, thank you so much for accepting to beta-read this, love you!**

* * *

Regina woke up feeling two little hands on her face. She smiled, even though she felt a pang of sadness rushing through her body. A few years ago, it was her son who would be waking her up like that on Sunday mornings.

"Your majesty, wake uuuup!"

She opened her eyes and she smiled genuinely this time. She couldn't help but laugh and smile when she was with Roland of Locksley. He warmed her heart, and eased a bit of the pain she felt because of Henry. She and the little boy got pretty close ever since she saved him from one devil flying monkey, and consequently, she got closer with his father too.

"Ok ok, I'm up sweetheart."

She ran her hand through his dark curls and brought him closer, hugging him. Her chin was right above his head and she smelled him in, cuddling with him for a few seconds till he got up. Seems like he was too excited for cuddles today.

"Guess what? Papa said I get to spend the morning with you."

Ah, so that was the reason for his excitement.

"Really?"

He nodded and she asked him to wait for her in the kitchen while she changed.

She took off her nightgown and replaced it with a simple yet long beautiful silk red dress.

While she was brushing her hair, she spotted the calendar hanging at the top of her dressing table. It was February 14th, Valentine's day.

Did Robin forget about it?

She wondered if she should go find him, but then she decides to let it go. She won't go after him.

She tied her hair in a high ponytail and got out of her bedroom. When she entered the kitchen, she saw the table was already full of food. Eggs, breads, pancakes, orange juice, milk, coffee and several other things.

"A breakfast fit for a Queen" he bowed down to her, revering her.

She felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes and threatening to fall. He was so sweet and innocent.

"Roland, thank you so much for doing this!" she said leaning down, taking him in her arms and kissing his cheeks. She didn't see anyone around, and that made her ask "You did all of this on your own?"

"Granny helped making the eggs and the pancakes, but the rest was me. Now let's eat before it gets cold!"

"Absolutely, my little knight!"

She put him down after kissing his cheeks again and they eat a little of everything. He told her all about camping with the Merry Men, and how much he enjoys her castle.

"It's so huge and we can play with so many different things here!" He said while he chewed the eggs.

"Don't talk while you have food inside your mouth, dear." she warned. "What's your favorite thing to play here?"

"Sorry!" He apologized when his mouth was empty. "I love playing hide and seek, there are so many places to hide!"

She laughed and agreed with him. After they finished eating, she decided to bake a chocolate cake with him.

She grabbed flour, sugar, cocoa powder, baking powder, baking soda, salt, espresso powder, milk, eggs and vegetable oil and Roland helped her put all the ingredients into a large bowl.

With a wooden spoon she beat the mixture until it was smooth and well-combined. She carefully added boiling water to the cake batter and then she distributed it in a cake pan.

She put it in the oven and started to make the chocolate icing, because according to Roland "a cake isn't a cake without a good chocolate icing."

He's right, she supposed.

When she finished it, the cake was almost done. She let the cake cool down a little and then she laid the chocolate icing upon the cake. Roland wanted to eat it right away, and she couldn't find it in her to say no. Especially when he was making such a cute face.

After they eat, they play a little inside the castle, but then Little John appeared saying he wanted to take the boy outside.

So she returned to her bedroom, since apparently everyone was out. Charming and Snow, even though she was pregnant and almost giving birth, they decided to go out and celebrate Valentine's day at the troll bridge. Belle was out searching for ways to free Rumple. The dwarfs… were out doing what dwarfs do.

Henry was nowhere to be found, out of her reach, with his other mother in the land without magic. It has been almost 1 year since she last saw him, and the pain of missing him is nearly impossible to bear. She lost her son, Daniel, her mother, her father. And she thought out of this tragedy she gained something. Something precious.

Robin.

Love.

But turned out she didn't really have him. She had no one, only herself. A while ago she learned she was expandable, replaceable. She should have kept this inside her head.

She was angry, and upset. But more angry than upset. Mostly at herself, for getting so emotionally involved with him. For believing that at least one thing would work out well for her, that she was going to be happy, or as happy as she could be without Henry.

She was mad at God. For giving her hope, just to have it taken away from her. False hope was one the worst things you could give someone, she was sure of that.

Robin was a romantic guy, she was sure he wouldn't forget Valentine's day. Maybe right now he's somewhere with a blonde girl with big tits, having fun. Regina imagined the woman's hand on Robin's body, touching his hair, his shoulder, everything. Worse, she imagined Robin touching the woman the way he was only supposed to touch _her_.

She saw red.

She grabbed the first thing she could touch, which happened to be her hairbrush, and threw it at the mirror on her dressing table. Pieces of glass are scattered everywhere, and she spots a rose on the right side of her dressing table.

The rose he gave her.

She remembers as if it was yesterday. They were walking in a beautiful green field near a river, and she didn't notice him stopping. When she looked back, she saw him on his knees holding a rose to her. "Roses remind me of the red lipstick you love so much, and their scent is just as sweet as yours", he said.

Liar!

Her hands closed around the rose and smashed it. Her brain was screaming at her she was going to regret it, but in that moment, she was just too angry to care. She saw pieces of the rose, shattered, falling on the floor, at the same time there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

Nobody replied.

She sighed, and with a wave of her hands she fixed the mess she made on her bedroom. She got up went to open the door. There was no one there. She looked down and there was a small piece of paper.

"Come meet me at our favorite place. - RH" That's what it was written on it, in his handwriting.

So now the bastard decided to show up? She exhaled, closed the door and went to see what he was up to. She knew what place he was talking about, her Apple Tree in the back of the castle. Their first kiss happened there.

As she approached the garden, she noticed petals of roses on the floor, like a trail, guiding her to the place.

Her heart softened and a smile appeared on her lips, her anger completely forgotten. She followed the petals thrown on the floor upon the grass, her heart racing more and more with each step she took.

Her smile just grew bigger when she got there. He was the first thing she saw. He was looking at her expectantly, with a smile of his own. His eyes always so inviting and captivating, he was wearing his Robin Hood clothes, though more casual: the cape, the hood and the arrows were nowhere in sight.

She didn't lose any time, she ran to him and crashed her lips on his, her hands going up to caress his face. The touch was gentle at first, as she relished in his warmth, sliding her tongue inside his mouth to find his eagerly responding.

It was so nice to realize how familiar and natural his touch was to her already. Being with him, kissing him, was like coming home, that sensation of peace and tranquility when you're in a place you feel loved and cared for.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer and deepening the kiss. She tried to show all the gratitude she felt for him in the kiss.

"I was so mad at you…" she whispered against his mouth, breathless.

"I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark, I wanted to surprise you." he replied, stealing one more quick kiss from her.

"I'm sorry for doubting you." she said as she pulled away just a little to be able to look around, but still remained inside his embrace.

He put together a little picnic for them, with many things she liked. There was a plate with apples, strawberries, grilled cheese and breads inside, and around the plate there was three leaves in the shape of a heart.

But that wasn't what caught her attention the most. Near the plate there was a framed picture of Henry laying upon the towel. The only picture of him she managed to bring with her when she had to reverse the curse and give him up.

"I framed his picture and brought it here because I wanted him to be here with us today." he explained "I know how much he means to you."

She was speechless. She had no idea how she got so lucky to find someone who would understand putting your child first before everything, someone who would understand her maternal side.

"I can't even explain how much this means to me"

She leaned in to kiss him, feeling overwhelmed, her heart getting lighter with every nice gesture of his. His love was like a warm blanket, keeping her safe through the storms of life.

She put her hands on his jaw, lifting her head upwards and touching her lips with his. She tenderly caressed his lips, exploring his mouth. He grasped her ass through the thin fabric of her red dress. She caressed his hair bringing him as close as humanly possible. She touched his tongue with hers, stroked it, played with it until they both groaned and their breath was harsh and shuddering.

His lips inches from her, he whispered "I don't wanna stop now, but the food…"

"You can have your way with me first" she said liking her own lips and sliding her fingers across his shoulders and down his abdomen. "and then we could eat the food later."

"You're so irresistible" he closed his eyes and touched his forehead with hers, breathing slowly, his hands going up and down her back. "Ok, let's do this. But not here."

"Babe, you know I can fix this very quickly." she winked and with a wave of her hands, a purple smoke surrounded them and he found himself in her bedroom, the food he'd organized all laid upon the wooden table she had on her bedroom.

Now it was him who didn't lose any time. He took her mouth in a kiss so slow and devouring, if she hadn't fallen in love with him before she would have now. Her mouth opened, matching his passion, while her hands tugged his shirt from the waistband of his pants, slid beneath the fabric to the smooth span of his back, caressing his strong shoulders.

His fingers gathered the shoulders strap of her dress, pushing them away while he planted open mouthed kisses on her bare shoulders. The dress slid down her body and hit the ground, leaving her just in her panties and bra. His hands, heated, strong, cupped her breasts, released them from the confines of her bra to close over them. His touch delighted in her breasts' silken full curves, her nipples pebbly with desire. The pad of his index finger stroked, circled the nipple's tip, causing Regina to shiver with pleasure. His mouth trailed down her throat, the fine flesh of her upper chest, closing over her bare breast, caressing it with the hot, moist heat of his mouth. Clutching his shoulders, her back arched.

Her arms wrapped around him and she clung to him as he released her only to cup her breasts with both hands, stroking, molding while his mouth and tongue caressed and her body writhed against him, her moans of pleasure long and shuddering.

He lifted her in his arms and carried her to bed. She looked up to find his eyes, usually so blue like the ocean, now almost entirely black with desire. Cradled against his hard chest, he kissed her long and slow and deep before gently lowering her to bed.

She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She marvelled at his beauty, tracing his abdomen like a blind person reading Braille. With a pleased laugh, he smoothed her hair off from the ponytail.

He smoothed the hair back from her face, quickly kissed her mouth, moved down her body, kissing the shape of her until the hot, heavy throbbing between her legs pleaded for release. With a wildfire in his eyes, he slid her panties off her body, leaving her exposed and anxious for him, his tongue finding her sweet spot, caressing it hot and wet with a slow slither that made her cry out, ache to part her thighs and give him a better access. He took her wrists, pinned them at her sides as his tongue and mouth took her higher and higher in sweet torture until she arched, pressing herself deeper against his mouth. She climaxed with a shuddering cry ripped from inside her and filled with joyous release. She did not open her eyes for a long time afterward, still somewhere between heaven and earth and not anxious to leave.

He stripped himself, Regina watching with the pleased afterglow of passion, enjoying the naked sight of him. She reached for him. He came down on top of her, and parted her legs with his thigh, kissed her until the flames grew again, suckled her breasts while she found him, hard, hot and pulsing.

They stroked, caressed, nipped, until they were both taut and quivering as a strung bow. Her hands circled him, going up and down his entire length, rubbing him against her. He entered. Slowly. Hard and fiery hot, filling her fully. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her still in his embrace while he kissed her mouth with deep passion. His hands braced on either side of her, he stiffened his arms, lifting his weight completely off her. He moved in, out, then in again. She was lifting her hips with anticipation to meet him each time. He bent his head, suckled a swollen nipple. His mouth fastened on hers. She kissed him back hotly, greedily. His weight fell on her as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him, carrying her with him as he took her with a feverish urgency to the edge of passion. She wrapped him tight in her own arms, moving with him, her hips rising, her thighs squeezing, mindless once more with only pleasure, Together they fell over the edge, crying each other's name.

He was the one man who could touch off the passion she had so carefully locked inside. The only man who had ever reached her core and gained true intimacy - the meeting of minds as well as of bodies.

* * *

 **Reviews are much appreciated! Love y'all x**


End file.
